Talk:Farewell to Gaile
First. Noooeeeess! Why's Gaile leaving?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :She's not leaving, go read her page on GWW. 20:25, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :: see above. — Warw/Wick 20:25, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::D'oh, i knew i'd get a reply like that. Just read it. She's leaving kinda, or moving. Moving is the better word.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No, she's going to keep doing what she is now on GWW, etc, just with an official title. :P Lord Belar 20:37, 31 March 2008 (UTC) april's foolsday..? I'd bet 10k on it :P-{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 20:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :She 'aint leaving. — Warw/Wick 20:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Funny it happens to be April Fools day...--68.125.224.80 05:09, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::I bet the april fool's joke will be the fact some actual people on GW guru will miss gaile, considering the amount of spiteful little nut jobs over there. Flechette 05:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That one time Gaile chewed them out with a flame post was pretty epic. Yeah, that would be a nice joke. (T/ ) 05:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Link?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:14, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Link?--72.179.0.133 21:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Hah Gailes nothing but a herder, the game will be better off without lagging towns to hell with sheep cooing to her every word. Unfortunately, its probaly a joke.-- 21:45, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Festival Games then? So... yes? I'd like to be able to race or play the DA again this weekend. Shayne Hawke 02:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :No, there is no broadwalk here, but I wish there was Timir222 19:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Gimmick ^^ As you can see from the history page, this "event" was created by someone from the official wiki, and only edited by 3 admins... I do have to give you guys credit thos- this and the WoWWiki were both pretty good stunts ^.^ [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 02:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Who said this was a stunt? --Shadowphoenix 03:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's not; it's real.213.17.48.159 08:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Good Riddance? Anyone else glad to see her go? I was of the opinion that most of the long-time players are kind of sick of her antics. So long, please don't change your mind. On yet another plus side, we get more party points at last.American Wrath 03:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :"many years of hard work" Lol. I wish it wasn't a joke. (T/ ) 05:16, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Look on it on the bright side. Now instead of asking her question about barbers, auction houses and extra storage, you'll be asking her question about why your game doesn't work like it should :P — Poki#3 , 11:13, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hopefully in that case her answers will be actual answers rather than cutesy comments. She really served no purpose in her previous role(she almost always dodged or verrrry vaguely answered questions that actually related to the game, rather than dancing or running around town like a headless retard), maybe in her new role she'll actually DO SOMETHING. DKS01 15:19, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Haha, I love my guild. Suppose I'm happy, I mean now there won't be all of those friend wannabes in towns using cutesy anime expressions and saying LOL at anything she says. Zulu Inuoe 11:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, if it WERE a joke, they'd probably have announced it today, the timing makes me suspect it's legit. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::We can only pray, the chance of getting a better PR however is slim with Anets staff fillings.-- 21:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::amen alari..now if only they would "promote" his ass to something like...i dunno janitor? haha 67.191.245.177 23:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I need to adopt my rants into GuildWiki, anywho as my rant says; "if you dont like Guild Wars and you dont like its staff, dont play....". Should have added the dont be on the wiki either but that would have been a bit over the top lol :D. Well personally I like Gaile, its probably because I have the same job as her (not with anet btw) but I think she is nice :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Your job is to dress uplike a frog ang talk people into line-dancing? Lol, sorry! I couldn't resist. Utter Havoc 01:57, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol, no but I am the Community Realtions Manger at my workplace (wont say where :P) --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Trophy Items? First of all, lol, like anyone believes this, 2nd, iff the event is true, you can gain quite dome party points (from my point of view, party points=money^^) so, what the hell are trophy items?? So that iff they are farmable, i can start farming e^m ^^ 78.21.7.221 14:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :So after deciphering your post, I think I might have almost figured out what you were trying to say. My spell check is going nuts right now, but I'll put that aside. I have one thing to say to you: Canthan New Year. Victory Tokens. NPC's who exchange items for other items. Not so complicated after all...American Wrath 15:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :: Actually, what they call trophy items is stuff like iridescent griffon wings, or truffles, or blobs of ooze, etc. I.e. - special drops that you can trade at collectors for (usually) weapons. NightAngel 15:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, Wrath, sorry about that, i might have been writing a little bit fast without watching what i was writing... and i don't use spell check, but you got the message... and Angel, thanks, already thought is was something like that, but does anyone know what ones you can trade for what items? 78.21.7.221 15:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Problaly Declayed Orr Emblems in Lion's Arch.. But whatever is in the regions around LA, Kamadan and Monestary i guess.. 193.91.164.176 21:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah my guess is that trophy items will probably work similar to Halloween_2007#Collectors 82.2.120.134 14:41, 3 April 2008 (UTC) oh wait ! lol if this is real , someone over there is gonna get a promotion . If izzy is the next one in line , we can all say goodbye to guildwars as we know it =P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.64.178.205 ( ) }. 'First of all, is that a bad or a good thing, eh? hehe :That would be a bad thing; Izzy doesn't speak a recognizable form of English. 19:31, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Izzy doesn't have a recognisable form of logic--Cobalt | Talk 19:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) somethings not right Ok guys just hear me out on this, Guild Wars has ALWAYS ended thier festivals on a SUNDAY! why would this one be on a MONDAY?--Patch 00:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't have school monday, but it's a professional day. xD --Shadowcrest 01:01, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe Monday is Gaile's birthday or something. And you're wrong, btw; St. Patrick's event this year lasted through Monday. 01:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Her b-day is august 9th. --Shadowcrest 01:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't care XD 01:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Really I was expecting a response more along the lines of "why do you know that". --Shadowcrest 01:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Stalker!" was the first thing that popped into my head--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : There has been a suggestion on the GW suggestions page that events be made available for players who can't play on weekends. I guess this is the reaction. (mendel 84.128.205.125 18:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC)) : St Patrick's day was lasted until Monday because St Patricks day was on Monday. Timir222 19:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::I know; my point is that events don't always end on Sunday. 19:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Market Effect Has anyone noticed if the market has increased based on people wanting to collect the items? [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] :No, but I've noticed plenty of people trying to trade their sugar or alcohol for fireworks "1 for 1." Dumbs. 07:20, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Vandalism? Has this page been messed up by a vandal? or is it just messed up in general.. im speaking specifically of the links at the top of the page being japanese, the "mainpage" link being broken, as well as all the edit section links...67.126.206.156 17:30, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Everything works fine. GuildWiki is being moved to http://guildwars.wikia.com , and that might be why you're having some problems. Remember to enable javascript and clear your cache if needed. — Poki#3 , 18:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) the way people are going ... it makes it seem like she's leaving forever, she's just goin to a new position... 118.92.12.97 10:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) lol, yeah --68.111.234.189 00:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :They maybe, just maybe will hire a pr that does something now tho.-- 00:35, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think they're taking advantage of her doing slightly less work with the community & using it as an excuse to throw another event into the ring. --68.111.234.189 00:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::And so ? You are complaing because they throw an event instead of a dumb RA double weekend ? My God! What nerve Anet has! 89.80.162.91 19:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ok where is everyone? alright, its friday, wheres the collectors? and btw it says to look on the counrtyside for drops, i have had no drops yet :/--Patch 20:15, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Shingjea they are by storage, in LA they are up on a hill by the docks, haven't been to kamandan.-- 20:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::heh yeah just after i post this they apear :P my bad--Patch 21:13, 4 April 2008 (UTC) What exactly are the "creatures" for? I haven't had a chance to go online so im just a bit confused. Thanks. 68.187.16.3 21:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) : I think those creatures are those monsters that drop those things that you will need to get those party items. In kamadan, its near the arena (I am doing this on top of my head) Timir222 21:45, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Districts? Unlike the Mad King and the Avtatars during wintersday (wich all are computerised so it seems) i dont see this happening to the Frog wich was always human controlled so certainley we'll have to visit a certain District and if so wich one? :My personal guesse is the international one since thats where one would usually meet Gaile but if annyone has some ins and outs on this it is apriciated much - Oremir 10:47, 5 April 2008 (GMT+1) ::For an event of this scale, I'm sure they'll script everything up - there's a limit to how many people can be in a district. He'll appear in all districts, I guarantee it. —Dr Ishmael 14:12, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Party started early? I was in Kamadan an hour ago and the Rabbit gave a party for the Frog. I did the conga line and everything. I got fireworks when I did what the rabbit and the frog asked. But isnt it supposed to start tonight? [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 11:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) : That's what it happened in Shing Jea. by the way do you get the same fireworks. In shing jea, I got 4 sparklers, 4 rockets and 4 champagne poppers :: It's well over 3 hours since the last party now, im in kamadan with alot of other people and there is no frog. im confuzzled... [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Probs a bug that was fixed Timir222 13:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehe, what's to bet someone mixed up 12:00AM with 12:00PM which resulted in The Frog turning up at 7:00AM GMT (12:00AM for Anet) instead of at Noon. I know I get those two backwards sometimes. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:51, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That's why a 24 hour clock owns. — Poki#3 , 16:44, 5 April 2008 (UTC) I like this event now Selling party items to Gaile worshippers is really good business. I hope another Anet employee gets demoted soon, KER'CHING!--Cobalt | Talk 12:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :They're not really Gaile worshippers; just title seekers :P - ' Ad Victoriam' 20:04, 5 April 2008 (UTC) times???? does anybody know what times the frog is appearing???90.194.54.115 17:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Every 3 hours, what time it is where you are will depend on your time zone--Cobalt | Talk 17:37, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Gonna rickroll this Any volunteers? Oh I'm such a sneak. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 19:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I was gonna do that! I had the idea yesterday, ask Maui! D: 19:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::YOU KNOW THE RULES AND SO DO I! Then let's do it together [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 19:49, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Animals Hmm, a bunch of woodland creatures joining together for one event... wasn't that a south park episode, then they started worshipping the devil, then an abortion happened and then in Imagination land they raped a ton of people had strawberry shortcakes eye ripped out, had someone with aids pee in the eye socket and then made her eat her eyeball, then more raping occured? ALl i'm saying is, i am staying as far away as possible from that event.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 20:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC)